The Best Present of Christmas
by changingfavorite
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Link and Razel decide to visit Razel's house for Christmas. What will happen there, and what is Razel's true best present? Basically no adventure, just some stuff that Link and Razel are doing for Christmas.


**The Adventures of Link and Razel**

The Best Present of Christmas

* * *

><p><em>(Original story started December 20, 2011.)<em>

Link looked out the window. It was Christmas Eve. Razel was playing with an ornament from the Christmas tree. "Are you almost ready, Razel?" said Link. Since Link lived on an island, it was always warm and there was never snow. So he and Razel decided to go to Magic Island, where there were four seasons, for Christmas. "Ready!" said Razel. So he used his magic.

When they were at Magic Island, they looked around. The ground was covered in snow, and more snow was falling. It was cold too, so they decided to go inside. They went to Razel's house. "Mom! Dad! Grandpa! I'm here!" Razel called. Razel's father opened the door. "Razel! Link! We've been waiting," he said. Link and Razel went into the house. It was warm and Christmas decorations were hung in every room.

"How are you two?" said Razel's mother, hugging her son. "We're great, Mom!" said Razel. Suddenly, he could smell a delicious scent. "Hey, do I smell-" he started. "Christmas cookies?" said his mother, "Sure, I just made some." "Wow!" said Razel, "Thanks, Mom!" and he rushed into the kitchen. Everyone else laughed and followed him. While they were all eating a cookie, Prof. Magic said, "Razel, Link, there's someone outside you might want to meet." 'Really? Who?" said Razel.

"A Reishi," said Prof. Magic, "She's actually wild, but she likes us and hangs around near the house. Her name is Reirei." "Cool!" said Razel. "But if she's wild, won't she not like anyone coming too close?" Link asked. "Oh, she may live in the wild, but she once had an owner," said Prof. Magic, "She's as tame as a pet." Razel jumped up and rushed outside to meet Reirei. Link ran after him. When they got outside, they could see Reirei. She was wearing a yellow collar.

But something was not right. She was lying on the ground, trying to get up. "What's wrong with her?" Razel gasped. "I see the trouble," Link said, "Her leg is caught in that bush!" He went up to the bush and slashed it with his sword. Reirei's leg was free! She got up and said, "Rei! Reishi!" _Thanks! You helped me!_ "No problem!" Razel exclaimed, jumping up and down. Link and Reirei laughed.

Reirei lowered her head and Razel got onto it. Then he looked around. "Wow! I'm so much taller now!" he said. Then he got off Reirei and played in the snow. Soon he was covered in snow. He shook it off and sat in one of the huge holes he'd made in the snow. He watched his breath disappear into the sky. Then he and Link decided they'd been outside long enough. They went back inside.

"Aww, now I'm hungry again," said Razel, holding his stomach. His mom laughed. "Well, it IS about lunchtime," she said. "Yay!" exclaimed Razel. Everyone laughed. After lunch, Razel went right back outside. Link followed him. "Razel, why do you like it so much out here?" he asked. "I don't know," Razel said, "I guess I just like to look at the snow." Link looked around. Since he had rarely seen snow in his life, he took a moment to take in his surroundings.

Suddenly, he noticed something unusual about the Christmas tree, which he could see through the window. While most of the lights on it were colored, one was white. He went into the house and looked at the light. Razel came in too. "Link?" he said. No answer. Razel wondered what Link was doing. "Link?" he tried again. This time Link looked back. "What?" he said. "What are you doing?" asked Razel. "Oh, uh, just thinking," Link said. "Oh," said Razel, "What's on your mind?" "Just...this white light," Link replied, "And how it's different." "Interesting," Razel smiled.

Then they went outside again. Razel's father looked outside. "You two are going to turn into snowmen if you keep going out in the cold!" he joked. "No we won't!" Razel said. Then he began to play in the snow. Link watched him. "Razel, I get tired just watching you," he said. "Really?" said Razel, "I'm not tired at all!" He kept playing in the snow. Then, he decided to make a snowman. After almost finishing, he just needed to find sticks for arms.

He ran off into the forest. A few minutes later he was still not back, so Link went into the forest. "Razel?" he said. Suddenly, snow fell on top of him. Razel came up to the pile of snow with two sticks in his mouth. "Hey look, a snowman!" he laughed. He was surprised to see Link pop out of the snow. Link jumped up and playfully chased Razel, who continued to laugh. When they got back to the yard, Razel stuck the arms on the snowman.

Link shook the snow off himself. "Come on, Razel, let's go inside," he said, shivering slightly. "Okay," said Razel, "I'm hungry anyway." "You're hungry AGAIN?" Link joked as they went inside. "Well, it IS almost suppertime," said Razel's mother, "Oh, by the way, we have a surprise for you two after supper." "Awesome!" Razel exclaimed, "I love surprises!" Everyone laughed.

After supper, it was getting dark. Razel's family led Link and him outside, where they turned on the Christmas lights. Colorful glowing filled the air. Link and Razel gasped. Then Reirei walked up. "Reishi!" she said. _Let's go on a ride!_ Link picked up Razel and got on Reirei's back. Reirei began to walk and Razel's family walked beside her. "This is the surprise," said Razel's father, "We're going to walk around Magic Island!"

They walked around the town, looking around at the lights hung everywhere. Link looked down at Razel in his arms. The little puppy surprisingly seemed calm. He was obviously intrigued by the lights. As they moved through the town, they could hear people singing. Link and Razel looked at each other. The weather was cold, but their hearts were warm. They could feel a happy feeling only Christmastime magic could bring. What a great surprise this was!

After they returned to Razel's house, they were all tired. It was dark now. So they all went to bed. In the middle of the night, Link woke up when he heard something whimpering in the next room. He looked out the door to see Razel by the next door. "Razel, what's with the noise?" Link yawned. "I'm worried, Link," Razel whispered, "I can't sleep. Will Santa be able to find us here?" Link smiled. "Of course he will," he chuckled softly. Razel smiled. Then they went back to bed.

The next morning, Link woke up again to loud barking. "That must be Razel," he said to himself. "Wake up, everybody!" Razel called excitedly, "It's Christmas!" Soon everyone was up. After breakfast, they went to the tree and found presents. They opened the presents and told each other "Merry Christmas!" They were having a wonderful Christmas.

Soon it was time for Link and Razel to go home. "Goodbye," said Razel's mother, "We wish you could stay longer." "Well, thanks for everything," said Link, "We had a good time." "Bye!" said Razel, and he used his magic. Now Link and he were home. Link sighed deeply, glad to be home again. Razel looked under the tree. There were more presents! He was excited.

They opened the presents. "These presents are nice," said Razel, "But they could never beat the best present of Christmas." "Oh? What's that?" Link asked. "You are, Link!" Razel said, hugging his friend, "Your friendship is the best present I could ever have." "Same to you, Razel," Link said, hugging the puppy back. And they had a great Christmas.

The End

_(Original story finished December 25, 2011.)_

* * *

><p><em>Link wears a Santa hat instead of his green one and Razel wears a green and red collar in this story. I forgot to mention that in the story so I'm saying it here. Magic Island is the island Razel is from. Prof. Magic is his grandfather. A Reishi is a Creature I made up that looks like a brown and white reindeer. It has two tails and a star design on its head. Hope you enjoyed this story! This is an episode of "The Adventures of Link and Razel". Sort of based on Wind Waker. Again, I don't own anything except Razel, his family, and Reishi (also Reirei).<em>

_*Merry Christmas!* :)_


End file.
